Joel Petrikov
Joel Petrikov, was once a big time crime boss in Mobius, he led one of the biggest gangs in Mobius; named the Red Scorpions. Despite all his power, Lt. Surge, an officer of SPOM, discovered the gang's hideout and arrested all the members including Joel. All of them were sent to Dark Harbor Prison for a twenty years sentence, not wanting to serve it; Joel escaped. Once out of prison, Joel needed to lay low and hide his face from the public view. Joel would later read in the paper of the death of Pat Walberg aka PattyWhack, Seeing the name as a perfect disguise, Joel made his own custom handmade PattyWhack costume and went under the name PattyWhack. Using his new name, which was big in the crime world, he quickly restarted a new gang and obtained a new girlfriend, because they thought he was PattyWhack. Although, his name reached more then criminal ears, Patty's former girlfriend, Harley, heard of his return and had a freak and tracked down the clown with several of her friends. Joel would engage in combat with Harley and her friends and would make a clean escape using some smoke gas. Joel then realized that he had created an entirely new group of rivals. But, not wanting to give up his new criminal fame, Joel went on crime spree's by his new alias and created his own gadgets and weapons that were toy based like the mad toy maker before him. Personality Just like the PattyWhack before him, Joel has a sense of demention to him and finds sick pleasure as pretending to be the mad clown. However, Joel is much more focused on one goal and has a lot more of a leader quality being a former gang leader. Unlike the clown before him, Joel is very greedy and loves to steal money and go on big heists. Joel is also more sane and doesn't really bother to go after people who claim to be the better "Joker". Strengths and Weaknesses Joel is a very good mechanic and inventor, this has allowed him to create more advanced weapons then PattyWhack could. This is ranged from Whoopee Cushion Flamethrowers, laughing gas bombs, Gag Guns, extendable boxing gloves, spring shoes, explosive plush toys, and shocking jump ropes. He also knows how to do hand to hand combat, since Joel was a former boxer. Having no real special athletic abilities Joel depends more on weapons, then his natural abilities. Joel also will lose focus when money gets in his way of his goal. Likes and Dislikes Joel loves money and will do anything to get large amounts of money. He also has developed a secret love for making these demon toys and enjoys making them. Joel loves to feel like he has ultimate power over all other people. Just like PattyWhack though, Joel hates it when others come to ruin his so called "fun". He also hates having any money taken from him or stolen, he also hates it when someone questions whether or not if he is the real PattyWhack. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased